


I'm coming home

by shiggydabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asian Character(s), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: Lance asks Shiro for advice while Shiro has worries about going home.





	I'm coming home

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @ klancewarrior  
> this is so rushed hsbsjsj im sorry

Shiro has always been a sort of calm and collective type of person, someone who was willing to open up to others but was also reserved in some ways. He was someone who has a kind and gentle heart, when he saw someone in need he always felt the need to help them. He couldn’t help it, it’s just the person he is and he wouldn’t change anything about himself.

Except when it came to him meeting a new professor at the garrison, he was an absolute mess and he didn’t know how to handle himself. The guy is super cute and well lets just say Takashi became a gay disaster after meeting this man. 

“Shiro, this is our new professor, his name is Adam. Would you be so kind as to show him around?”, Iverson said with a smile before Shiro nodded and gestured for Adam to follow him. “So, what brought you here?”, The japanese man had asked the other with a sort of smirk on his face.  
“Well i’ve always dreamt about teaching here since i was a kid. I went here myself actually.”, he chuckled and suddenly Shiro felt his heart flutter and his stomach filled with butterflies. What is this man doing to him?

“Oh really now?”, Shiro smirked as they continued to just walk around the garrison, both of them forgetting this is supposed to be a tour and not just some bonding moment. But they were both too distracted by each other to even really care anymore.  
“Yeah. Who knows? Maybe we were in the same classes or something back then.”, Adam grinned at the other man, setting Takashi’s heart in flames. How much more of this man’s cuteness can he take?  
“Hm. I don’t think i’d forget a face as cute as yours if we were.”, He started to be smug, making Adam blush slightly and clear his throat from embarrassment.

“Well, it seems your classroom is across from mine. I’m sure i’ll see you around, Adam.”, the black haired man winked before going into his classroom to teach, leaving the other man to stand outside the door for a few seconds having heart failure. Adam isn’t sure how he’ll survive either.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang and all the kids started to leave the room except for a couple few, who were in a circle whispering about something. Takashi didn’t quite like the look of it but he can’t hear what they’re saying so he decided to pay his attention back to packing his stuff up, hoping to catch Adam and have lunch with him.

“Hey Keith, whatcha got there?”, one of the kids, Jeff, had smirked at the young boy who Shiro was quite close to.  
“None of your business.”, Keith tried to walk away but some of Jeff’s friends pushed him back against Jeff, making Keith’s stuff fall to the ground; his notes, his drawings, and the very few pictures he had of his family left. But they all had been torn, as if his mother was torn out of the pictures for some reason.  
“Aw look Keith has a picture of his mommy and daddy who both abandoned him.”, Jeff pointed out as his friends and him laughed. Shiro was about to say something until he saw another kid he recognized, Lance mcclain, went over to Jeff and his friends with an angry look on his face. 

“Hey! Leave him alone!”, Lance had said. This made the older man smile, hoping that Keith finally had a friend that wasn’t him. Keith is very antisocial and closed off from the rest of the world due to a lot of hard times he has had to go through. “Aw is mullet’s boyfriend coming to save him?”, Jeff chuckled and it made Keith’s eyes go wide as he slightly blushed due to embarassment.  
“I’m not his boyfriend but even if i was i wouldn’t be ashamed of it! Keith is a nice person from what i’ve seen! You just give him a hard time because he’s a better pilot than you!”, Lance snarled, making Shiro and Keith look at each other in shock. Takashi remembered he should probably separate this before it gets away too out of hand.  
“Alright cadets, stop this fighting. Jeff go with your friends to get lunch and we’ll talk later. Keith and Lance, stay in here with me for a minute please.”, He gave Jeff and his friends a stern disappointed look but he smiled softly at Keith and Lance so they would know they weren’t the ones in troubles.

Jeff and his friends ran along and Takashi noticed Adam was leaning against the frame of the door with a soft look on his face. The japanese man’s heart was racing, “Oh uh Adam, what are you doing here?”. He was kind of embarrassed and wasn’t exactly sure how long Adam had been standing there.  
“Well i, uh, i was gonna ask if you wanted to have lunch together but it seems you have your hands full here-”, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “So- uh- i guess i’ll just-”, before Adam could fully turn around he felt a hand on his shoulder and it made him turn all the way back around just to see Takashi is super close to his face and he can almost feel the other’s breath on his lips, its so intoxicating and addictive, Adam wants to just close the distance- but- they only just met today and the japanese man probably doesn’t even feel the same way. But yet, Adam quietly gasps at the contact.  
“Hey, we can still have lunch together. I was just finishing up with these two.”, he gestures to Keith and Lance, only for Adam to raise an eyebrow and chuckle as he realizes the two boys had already escape and were long gone by now. The chuckle made Takashi turn around and his eyes widened as he had also realized the boys were gone, but a second later he just sighed and shook his head with a smile.  
“Shall we?”, The black haired man asked the brown haired man before grabbing his hand and giggling as they ran down the halls, almost as if they were teenagers again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ 5 months later ~

Adam and Shiro were having their usual daily walk and talk after classes were over when everything went crazy. They had been friends for 5 months and had officially begun to realise their feelings for each other were deeper than either of them thought; they both were in love with each other although neither of them were brave enough to admit it. Shiro stopped a few feet ahead of Adam, barely heaving but still breathing heavily with Adam jogging up next to him just a minute later, breathing steady and normal. That’s something that Shiro never understood about the other man is how he can run like 1,000 miles and still not be out of breath. “That was a good run today.”, Adam smiled at the other man, suddenly Shiro felt actually out of breath because it was captivated by the beauty standing next to him, his hair flowing in the wind and the dim sunlight of the sunset beaming around the brown haired man. The black haired man sighed, “You look so cute..”, he said with a soft smile and look on his face- that was- until he realised what he had just said, making his eyes widen and slam a hand over his mouth quickly. Oh shit.  
“W-what did you just say?”, Adam’s eyes are wide and his cheeks are rosy with a blush. Shiro realises that Adam probably did just hear what he said but was just double checking. His heart was pounding right out of his chest.

The black haired man sighed before facing the other completely and putting a hand on his jaw, rubbing his cheek with his thumb before cupping that same side of the face and pulling the other for a sweet kiss, the slightly shorter man returning the kiss as well. Both of them feeling like they’re on cloud 9 and like no one else exists. It’s just the two of them and the electricity they both get from this kiss.

After a minute or so, Shiro pulls away and leans his forehead against Adam’s with a smile, “I said you’re cute”. This made both of them grin and burst into little fits of giggles before they both stopped and Adam locked his fingers with the slightly taller man’s and looked him in the eyes, “So.. what does this make us?”, Adam said in a slightly happy but also sort of worried tone.  
“Well, to tell you the truth, Adam.. i’ve been in love with you since the day we first met and i would really love for you to be my boyfriend.”, Takashi said with a big smile on his face before the slightly shorter man nodded a lot and jumped up to wrap his arms around Takashi’s neck and pulls him into another kiss. The both of them can tell they will be very happy together.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years has passed by and things were great between Takashi and Adam. They were engaged and to be married in just a few short months. Or at least that was the plan until Takashi was diagnosed with some disease and he was trying to go to kerberos with Matthew Holt and Samuel Holt. Adam told him it was a bad idea because of his disease, but Takashi just told him he wanted to do the most he could before his few years left alive are over and that going to kerberos was something he’s always wanted to do and some disease isn’t going to stop him.

Adam slammed his coffee mug, “Takashi, how important am I to you?”, he said with slight anger in his tone. The japanese man sighed with a sad look on his face, “Adam, please, you know how long i’ve wanted to go and how i want to live my life to the fullest before my years are over.”, he tried to plead but Adam but his fiance was not willing to hear it. “If you want to live your life to the fullest then stay here and we can get married-”, he began before standing up to grab his bag, “-if you choose to go then don’t expect me to be here when you get back.”, he said before storming off. This left Takashi alone with his thoughts and made him extremely worried. He loves Adam but wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to go to kerberos. He could only hope Adam was lying.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Shiro! Shiro! Wake up!”, his younger brother, Keith, had started to shake him awake which made the older man kind of grumpy. “We’re almost to earth!”, Lance had joined in with a big smile on his face and Shiro could swear these two were going to be the death of him, but nonetheless he woke up anyways and saw that they indeed were getting closer and closer to earth, which only worsened his anxiety but also made him excited at the same time. The only family he really had left was Keith, Krolia- who was kind of like a mom to him considering him and Keith are pretty much brothers, and the rest of the paladins. He didn’t have a fiance or boyfriend or husband to come home too anymore considering Adam had said he wouldn’t be waiting for Shiro when he came back, and Shiro slightly did regret leaving the man he loved oh so much only to be kidnapped and tortured by a bunch of aliens. Man did Shiro miss Adam.

“What are you guys most excited for when you get back to earth? I know i’m excited to see mom and dad again.”, Pidge started off the conversation only with her brother Matt to respond to her first, “I’m scared mom’s gonna yell at me because i didn’t make my bed before leaving.”, Matt had said sheepishly which made the whole team burst into little fits of laughter. “I can’t wait to see my mom’s again.”, Hunk said with a big smile on his face. 

“I can’t wait to see my family.. The beach.. The ocean… my mom’s cooking… my grandma’s hugs…”, Lance started to tear up a little bit and Keith came over to comfort him, Lance and Keith being in the black lion with Shiro because Keith suggested it for some odd reason, Lance thinks its because he needs help taking care of his older brother but Shiro knows its because blue can pilot herself and Keith just wanted to share a lion with his crush. “Hey its okay, Lance. We’re almost to earth and you’ll see all that stuff again sooner than you think.”, Keith gave Lance a soft and adoring look that made Lance’s heart go crazy because he really wanted to kiss Keith. “Uhh hey Shiro can i talk to you real quick alone?”, Lance said quickly running to the back of the black lion, leaving Keith to question what the hell just happened. 

Shiro grinned at Lance with a chuckle, “Yes, Lance?”, he asked. “Uhmm.. well… say i have a friend who usually flirts with girls and stuff.. But ever since a certain moment happened he’s been kind of questioning stuff with k- i mean- this one guy and.. Well… he thinks he might be in love with this boy and he isn’t quite sure what to do about it because like i just- i mean he just- he usually is all about girls but this one boy has got a really strong hold on his heart and it left a void in him when the boy left. He doesn’t quite know what to do about it. What do you think he should do?”, Lance looked up at his hero and mentor for an answer. This made the older man chuckle because he already knows and could tell what’s going on here. “Well, if this ‘friend’ of yours really likes this boy but also likes girls it sounds to me like he’s bisexual. Of course bisexual is attraction to two or more genders so it’s really his decision on what to call himself. But Lance, trust me when i say that if you don’t do something about your crush on my brother then who knows what could happen? He obviously is very in love with you too, and trust me as a gay man and his older brother when i say all of this. Keith almost never shuts up about you and you obviously don’t know the look on his face when he talks to you or when he’s talking about you.”, the black-haired man smirked at the younger boy, making Lance get all flustered over his words- obviously Lance isn’t subtle about his crush either. “Wait- Shiro, you’re gay?”, Lance looked kind of surprised by this. “What? Did you assume i was hetero or something?”, this made both of them chuckle. 

They both went back to where Keith was in his seat and they could see they’re getting even closer to earth. “I’m excited to show my mom around earth. It’s been a while since she’s been here.”, Keith smiled at Krolia and she smiled back, “I can’t wait to see what has changed and what hasn’t.”, she grinned. “What about you, Shiro?”, Matt had asked while in the green lion with his sister. Shiro started to have a flashback to the day that Adam proposed to him. He started thinking about him.

 

 

Adam had told Shiro that they were going to the beach during sunset for some odd reason but Shiro did not protest because he loves this man so much. They’ve been dating for a year now and they’re both super happy together.

After a long day at the beach with just the two of them, they had cuddled up on the beach giving each other long and soft and sweet kisses. They also had a picnic with a bunch of their favorite foods and treats and desserts that they both love just oh so much. Adam was feeding Shiro a strawberry with some chocolate on the end of it, making both of them giggle at the cuteness and silliness of this, but either way they both loved this and loved each other so much. More than anything else in this world and outside of this world. 

As Shiro was getting ready to pack everything up so they could get back to the garrison and sleep Adam intervened, “Let’s take a quick walk along the shore first.”, he smiled brightly and they took each others hands and linked their fingers together while walking along the edge of the beach where the water just started to come onto the sand and make it wet. “This was an amazing date, Adam. i love you so much. You really have no idea how much i love you.”, the black-haired man smiled at his boyfriend and they kissed each other in a short and sweet kiss before Adam pulled away quickly to get over his nerves and get this over with already. “Takashi..”, he took a deep breath in and out before going to stand in front of his boyfriend while holding his hands, “I truly adore and love you with all my heart. I could never love and never adore anyone as much as i love and adore you. You make me the happiest man alive. Not even just on earth because no alien out there could ever be happier than i am with you.”, he clears his throat before taking out the box from his back pocket and getting down on one knee in front of his boyfriend and opening the box to reveal a ring, making Takashi gasp and start to tear up, “So, will you make me the happiest i could ever be ever and marry me?”. 

Takashi giggled and nodded a bunch of times, “Yes! Oh my god, Adam! A thousand times yes!”, Takashi wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and they kissed for a long time until they both had to pull away for air and Adam put the ring on his now fiance’s ring finger. “I love you, Adam.”, they rested their foreheads together while both of them cried happy tears, “And i, you, Takashi”. They both giggled and began to pack their stuff up to get back home and announce their engagement in the morning.

 

 

“Shiro? Shiroooo?”, he snapped out of his thoughts once realizing they were about to land on earth and he had just been staring blankly at nothing the entire time he remember the memory, but he didn’t realise he was crying. Shiro wiped away his tears and sniffled, hoping to see the love of his life again. “Oh, uh, sorry guys i just spaced out..”, he said before looking over to see his brother and Lance concerned for him, “I miss Adam.. my now ex-fiance… he told me he wouldn’t be waiting for me when i got back if i went to kerberos… so i guess he probably moved on or something… i just hope he’s happy… i can’t imagine how upset he was when they reported us dead.. Or at least i hope he’d be upset…”, he sighed as they finally landed a few feet away from the garrison in the desert and everyone else raced out of the lions to explore and celebrate while Lance, Keith, and Shiro were the last ones out of the lion and they all saw a group of people gathering around them. Each of them looked to part of the garrison or a paladin’s family.

“Mom! Dad!”, Pidge and Matt rushed to their mother and father to hug them tightly as they all cried happily and chatted. Lance couldn’t believe his eyes.. There was standing his big sister Veronica.. “V…”, Lance ran to her and they both hugged each other tightly and cried. “Leandro, we all thought you were dead…”, she hit his shoulder and he giggled, it not even hurting him anymore. Keith suddenly stood next to Lance and smiled at both of them, “Hello, i’m Keith. I’m your brothers leader and friend”. This made Veronica smirk at her brother, his face going red. “Wow Lance he’s cute, is that your boyfriend?”, she giggled but both Keith and Lance blushed, “No! No.. we’re just… friends..”, Lance said sounding kind of sad about it and Keith looked sad as well. Keith was tired of hiding his feels and having to just hold back with his flirting. He’s had enough. “Lance, can i talk to you in private?”, he looked at the cuban boy nervously and Lance nodded before they walked off together somewhere away from the crowd, Keith looking back to see Shiro sitting down on black’s front paw with Krolia sitting on the sand, leaning against it, and everyone else with their families. Keith felt sad but also hopeful in a weird way.

“What did you want to talk to me about, Keith?”, Lance questioned with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow while looking nervous. “Uhm, well, you see.. The thing is.. I really really like you… like i’m in love with you… i have been for a long time.. It probably started back at the garrison when you defended me from those bullies and shit.. And i’m sure you’re gonna tell me something like you’re straight or you don’t feel the same way or both.. But.. i just needed to get my feelings out now and tell you before i get my heart too broken later on and i just-”, Keith was interrupted by a pair of lips on his and one hand on his jaw and the other pulling his shirt to pull him into the kiss. The lips and hands belonged to none other than Lance, making the texan-korean boy melt into the kiss and kiss him back. There was a spark. Electricity. Passion. Sweetness. But overall there was Love. Lots of it. 

They both pulled back for air and smiled at each other with rosy cheeks. “I love you, Keith. I- I think i always have.. But i didn’t realise it until after the bonding moment because i’m a dumbass.”, they both giggled at that, “So.. do you want to be my boyfriend?”. Lance smiled at Keith’s question and nodded his head, “Yes. Of course.”, they both giggled and walked over to Shiro and Krolia hand in hand happily. “I see you two finally got your shit together.”, The black-haired man had said with a slight chuckle, Krolia just smiled fondly at her son as if to say how she was proud of him. This made Keith feel as if his dad would be proud of him too. 

Keith was about to speak until he heard a familiar voice call out, “What the hell is going on-”, the owned of the voice and Keith made eye contact, making both of their eyes widen until Shiro stood up the owner made eye contact with him, starting to tear up. “Adam…”, Shiro said, unsure of is he should run up to the man and hug him or stay where he is and feel sad that he had to leave the love of his life. But thankfully, Adam ran up to Shiro and hugged him super tight. They both teared up and started to full on sob. “Takashi, i thought you were dead… we - we all did…”, he sobbed into the man’s shoulder and couldn’t contain himself so they kissed each other with so much passion. It was like Takashi had died for years and was suddenly alive again. Although, it kind of was like that in a way. Adam pulled away first, “I see you’ve changed..”, he said as his lover wiped away a tear from his face, “Adam, i missed you so much and i thought you were serious when you said you wouldn’t wait for me while i was gone…”, Takashi started to cry again but this time Adam just kissed it away. “I’m such a liar.. Now that you’re back im so happy and i really want to marry you still… that is… if you can forgive me and you’re willing to still marry me..”.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You were just looking out for me because of my disease and i didn’t listen to you because i’m a dumb asshole.. I love you so much and i do want to marry you still..”, They both giggled and hugged each other tight again. Keith just coughed and chuckled to break the awkwardness, making Adam and Shiro giggled as the slightly taller man held Adam from behind with his arms around his waist. “Keith you look so much taller and your hair is longer!”, Adam ruffled his hair and they both giggled. “Come on, let me introduce everyone.”, he said with a soft look on his face and they both nodded before walking hand in hand together over to everyone else.

And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
